bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Universe Online)
I don't understand... I was part of it from the beginning. Well, almost the beginning. The comics, the toys... I was on the cartoon show... You've got to think outside the Third Dimension, Junior. This thing between me and your pop, it spans realities. Superman and Mr. Mxyzptlk, Mxyztplk, Mixelplik... Infinite variations. What's life and death in this world are pages in a coloring book one Dimension over. I'm the only one who sees the Big Picture. The only one who can pop from world to world. MXYZPTLK EXPLAINING HIS MOTIVATIONS TO JON KENT Summary: Mister Mxyzptlk is a whimsical, reality bending imp from the 5th dimension and a frequent foe of Superman. Rarely malicious, Mxyzptlk spends his days waiting for opportunities to mess with his favorite Kryptonian, killing time with every alternate version of Superman to ease his boredom. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend space and time to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent if he feels like "playing supervillain". Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Mr. Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Transcends time. Classification: 5th-Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic/5th Dimensional Technology (Depending on the interpretation), Flight/levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Intangibility, Duplication, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ VS BATTLES WIKI Mister Mxyzptlk Mister Mxyzptlk Canon Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade Arrowverse Mister Mxyzptlk Rebirth.png I don't understand... I was part of it from the beginning. Well, almost the beginning. The comics, the toys... I was on the cartoon show... You've got to think outside the Third Dimension, Junior. This thing between me and your pop, it spans realities. Superman and Mr. Mxyzptlk, Mxyztplk, Mixelplik... Infinite variations. What's life and death in this world are pages in a coloring book one Dimension over. I'm the only one who sees the Big Picture. The only one who can pop from world to world. MXYZPTLK EXPLAINING HIS MOTIVATIONS TO JON KENT Summary Mister Mxyzptlk is a whimsical, reality bending imp from the 5th dimension and a frequent foe of Superman. Rarely malicious, Mxyzptlk spends his days waiting for opportunities to mess with his favorite Kryptonian, killing time with every alternate version of Superman to ease his boredom. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend space and time to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent if he feels like "playing supervillain". Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Mr. Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Transcends time. Classification: 5th-Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic/5th Dimensional Technology (Depending on the interpretation), Flight/levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Intangibility, Duplication, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (A 5th-Dimensional being, who transcends all of time in past, present and future, across all infinite universes of the multiverse, being one across all existence. Compared to him, 3-D beings are spatially flat. Can hold moments of reality as comicbook pages in his hand. When holding his power, Emperor Joker could destroy the entire multiverse. Casually restrained and impersonated The Spectre in the Injustice continuity.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the 4th Dimension, i.e time. Perceives all of time past, present and future across all universe simultaneously. 5D Imps can freely move through time and Hypertime.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Mr.Mxyzptlk exists as a single entity across all universes, perceiving all of time simultaneously. As the Mxy Twins, he wrote the Encyclopedia Universal, a book containing virtually all information on everything in existence.) Weaknesses: His comical and lighthearted personality means that he rarely acts seriously or uses a fraction of his true power. Will be banished to the 5th Dimension for up to 90 days if he is forced / tricked to speak or write his name backwards. However, this weakness is self-imposed and can be ignored should Mxyzptlk desire.